


Во тьме

by Givsen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые долги не следует возвращать.</p><p>песня-вдохновение Dead By Sunrise – In The Darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во тьме

Раненый демон по сути своей мало чем отличается от любого другого человека, разве что дури в нём появляется столько, что справиться с ним не могут ни врачи, ни многочисленные медбратья, которые кучно наваливаются сверху, стремясь обездвижить пускающего пену изо рта Догму. Тот рычит и сопротивляется так, словно вокруг не желающие помочь ему люди, а враги, от которых больше вреда, чем пользы. И в чём-то он, конечно, прав, но ручьём льющаяся на пол кровь как-то не располагает к выбору.  
– Держи его!  
– Ремни! Где, блядь, ремни?!  
– Привяжите его руки к кровати, пока он не выпотрошил хирурга!  
– Транквилизаторы! Срочно!  
Рин, заляпанная кровью – как своей, так и чужой, сидит в коридоре, хмуро смотрит на суетящийся медперсонал и едва не скрипит зубами, глядя, как Догма расшвыривает их по реанимационной палате, словно фантики. Она терпит несколько минут, но когда самый массивный санитар, хлопая руками, как филин – крыльями, пролетает мимо, она всё-таки не выдерживает и встаёт. Отпихнув ногой пытающуюся прикинуться ветошью медсестру, она входит в палату и грозно рявкает, чтобы дали дорогу, и в то же мгновение Догма реагирует на знакомый голос. Мечущийся в поисках жертвы взгляд останавливаются на щуплой фигуре, зрачок сужается так, что почти теряется в радужке, а верхняя губа чуть дёргается, обнажая острые, как у акулы, зубы.  
Рин усмехается, видя, как тело Догмы начинает ломать трансформация, но пугаться не торопится, уподобляясь визжащим от ужаса врачам. Вместо этого она вытирает тыльной стороной ладони кровь с щеки, которая, подсыхая, начинает стягивать кожу, затем чуть приседает, сдавленно рыкает:  
– Ну, твою мать, начали!   
И прыгает вперёд с такой скоростью, что позавидовала бы любая молния.   
Рин врезается острыми коленями в напряжённую грудь Догмы и впечатывает его в каталку, фиксируя волосами так, что никуда не деться теперь ни ему, ни ей. При этом их лица оказываются практически воткнуты друг в друга, и Рин с ехидной ухмылкой видит, как в глубине демонических глаз закипает самая настоящая злоба. Ничего, это ей тоже не доставляет удовольствия, но надо как-то помочь врачам заштопать дыру в животе Догмы, иначе «Экселон» лишится неплохого, в общем-то, бойца, а главный потом проест Рин весь мозг своим нытьём.  
Врачи ненадолго замирают в самых разных причудливых позах. Они, видимо, ошарашены появлением неожиданной подмоги, поэтому тормозят так, что у Рин кончается терпение.  
– Быстрее, пока он мне скальп не снял за такие дела! – гаркает она, прожигая взглядом ближайшего к ней санитара, который глупо моргает, глядя на её оттопыренный зад.  
Санитар заметно вздрагивает, а следом за ним отмирает и остальной медперсонал. Как по команде, они бросаются за работу, оценив, видимо, мощь лёгких и небывалую отвагу столь хрупкой девушки. Ведь если она может удерживать беснующегося демона в неподвижном состоянии, что ей мешает устроить потом показательную казнь всех присутствующих во имя следующего, более расторопного поколения.  
Догма рычит и воет, от него удушливо несёт невменяемостью от боли и ненависти, и Рин вряд ли может его осуждать за это, ведь того недоноска, что почти выпустил ему кишки, они упустили. Она до побелевших пальцев вцепляется в ручки каталки, вжимаясь в грудь Догмы, чтобы врачи успели сделать своё дело, а сама зажмуривается и обещает себе – обещает ему, – что они обязательно найдут его. Найдут и за всё поквитаются.  
Час кропотливой работы растягивается в вечность. У Рин начинает болеть голова из-за слишком сильного натяжения волос, но она не ослабляет хватку ни на секунду, несмотря на то, что Догма от усталости и потери крови практически перестаёт сопротивляться. Он дышит глубоко, с присвистом, кривясь, когда врачи тыкают в него иголками, пытаясь влить в вены обезболивающее. И Рин напряжённо сопит, думая, что этих дегенератов точно на помойке нашли, потому что состав крови демона отличается от человеческой, как небо и земля, поэтому всех их ухищрения бесполезны – Догма будет чувствовать каждый стежок, каждое движение затянутых в хирургические перчатки пальцев с потрясающей остротой. Но из гордости не проронит ни звука, несмотря на то, что до сих пор вздрагивает от постепенно отступающего всплеска ярости.  
– Ты как? – спрашивает Рин, когда Догма вяло фокусирует на ней более-менее осмысленный взгляд.  
– Как дерьмо. – Улыбка на его лице превращается в оскал – очередная игла безжалостно впивается в плоть, и Рин хочется извернуться и пнуть непутёвого хирурга, который причиняет ему такую боль.  
– Хороший ответ, – хрипло усмехается она. – Помирать пока не собираешься?  
– Только если ты не плюнешь мне в рот, – Догма закрывает глаза, пряча боль от пытливого взгляда, – тогда я точно отравлюсь и сдохну. И никакие врачи не спасут.  
Рин облегчённо выдыхает. Усталость последних часов накатывает с такой силой, что волосы едва не опадают безжизненными паклями, но натренированное тело мгновенно напрягается, противясь парализующей слабости. Рин фыркает и упирается лбом в щёку Догмы, с удовольствием отмечая, что она волшебно прохладная, а не лихорадочно горячая, как несколько минут назад.  
– Не вздумай бросать меня, слышишь? – бормочет она, закрывая глаза.  
Грудь Догмы дёргается, и Рин только спустя несколько мгновений понимает, что он беззвучно смеётся.  
– Дура, что ли? – едва слышно выдыхает он. – Ты мне должна два ящика апельсинов. Я же теперь до самой старости за тобой ходить буду, пока не отдашь.  
Рин морщится, думая, что это самая меркантильная в мире причина жить, а потом не выдерживает и тоже тихо смеётся. Этот демон – самое глупое существо на свете. Неужели он не понимает, что она теперь ни за какие коврижки не отдаст ему долг?


End file.
